Magic Memories
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Fian had only one goal in life, go on a life changing adventure with his childhood friend, Sabrina. Doesn't follow games, au. Chapters on Tuesday.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Pokémon. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

Fian looked around while playing with his first and only Pokémon at the time: Haunter, who flew over his head and laughed.

The boy was only 8, he had no dreams of being a Pokémon trainer, nor of fighting and pitting Haunter against Pokémon opposite of him.

He turned to see someone behind him, he cocked his head and smiled.

"Hi, Sabrina!" Fian yelled, Sabrina smiled as she and her Abra walked closer and Haunter stopped flying.

"Haunter, Haunt!" Haunter said and floated around Sabrina.

To most people, Haunter would scare them, or make them want to be anywhere else but near it. Sabrina was not one of these people and patted the gas Pokémon on the head.

"He still hadn't turned into Gengar?" Sabrina asked, Fian shook his head as Haunter floated down.

"No, they said he only does that if he wants to… But I don't care, Haunter has been my best friend since he was a Ghastly… I mean, second best friend." Fian said, he didn't want to make it sound like he liked Haunter more then he liked Sabrina.

"Well, Abra is going to evolve soon… And then I'm going to catch another Pokémon… Then I'm going to start going around and seeing what this place is like." Sabrina said, Fian was shocked to say the least.

"You're going to head out as a trainer already? I thought you told me and your mom you wanted to wait until you found more Pokémon." Fian asked, Sabrina shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, I'm going to be leaving in 2 years…. Are you coming?" Sabrina asked, he nodded and Fian chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah, I will…. But we should go and touring around the world, building the best Pokémon team in the world, it will make us super strong." Fian said, Sabrina nodded and smiled while patting Abra.

"Yeah…. I'll go talk to my mom and dad so they can help us when we leave in a few years…. Are you taking Haunter with you?" Sabrina asked, Fian nodded and patted the gas Pokémon on the head.

"Yep, he's going to be a Gengar by the time we reach the end of the journey, I guarantee that." Fian said before he pulled out a Poke ball and Haunter vanished into it before Fian put the ball back on his belt before Sabrina did the same with Abra and turned around.

"See you soon, Fian, I'll go and make a list during that and come back tomorrow, later!" Sabrina said as she hugged Fian and ran off, Fian watched her vanish into the woods and looked at Haunter's Poke ball. He turned and walked off, he had to make sure he could find the certain amount of Poke balls he'd need for the journey in question.

"Haunter, you and me are going to make a Ghost team of Pokémon… At least, I want to try that…. That's what we should try for, its the best goal I can think of at the time…" Fian said and then he continued his quest back home, he and Sabrina had 2 years to prepare for their adventure and he wanted to make sure they'd be ready for when they left home .

"Fian! There you are, young man!" Fian heard from his mother, he crossed his arms and sighed while he sat on the step to their house.

"Sorry, mom. I was with Sabrina, she wanted to talk about the Pokémon journey, she said she was going to start ahead of when she said she would." Fian said, he heard a gasp from his mother as he looked around at the woods in which they both lived.

"She's going to start when she's 10?! I thought she'd have started when she and you collected more Pokémon, that doesn't make sense." Fian heard from his mother, he shrugged and looked at Haunter's Poke Ball, he smiled.

"I don't know why she doing it early, mom. I know I'm going with her to make my promise I said to her true… She wanted me to help on her quest and I refuse to let her down." Fian said, his mom chuckled and looked at her son.

"Only you, Fian." His mother said.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. This is the last of the Pokémon stories I intend to create and this one is going to take place before the show, but with different rules and all that. Next chapter will show more on Fian and show the begining of his and Sabrina's journey. Until next, Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
